Hail Mary a Matt Donovan Diary Vol 2
by flashtrager1398
Summary: With Caroline bitten by Tyler and Klaus dead, can Matt and Damon find a way to save her life?


Matt Donovan P.O.V.

I pulled Caroline out of the passenger seat of my truck, and lifted her in my arms. Bonnie, Lee and Faye jumped out of the truck bed with me and ran up to the Sheriff's front door, knocking as hard as they could. Caroline's mom hadn't answered by the time I'd reached the porch so I kicked the front door in. Sheriff Forbes greeted me with her gun raised. "Matt." She said, putting her gun down on a nearby hall table. "Oh my God." She gasped as I started up the stairs, the rest following suit.

"Tyler bit her." I said.

"Again?" Sheriff Forbes asked.

"Yes!" I shouted angrily. I placed Caroline on her bed gently as she groaned. Her brow drenched in sweat.

"So I don't get it. This Tyler guy was a vampire right? Are vampire not able to bite other vampires?" Faye asked.

"He was hybrid. Half vampire, half werewolf, and the bite of a werewolf kills a vampire." Bonnie answered while Sheriff Forbes walked to the opposite side of the bed sitting next to her daughter.

"Okay so what cures one of these bites?" Lee asked, raking his fingers through his hair.

"Nothing," Damon said walking into the room, "We just killed the only cure I know of."

"Klaus," I said under my breath. Damon nodded. "So by killing Klaus I just sentenced Caroline to death?" I shook my head walking away from the bed.

""How much time does she have?" Bonnie asked, placing her hand on my shoulder but facing Damon.

"I don't know. When I'd been bit I had two almost three days, but last Caroline was bit it was almost like her symptoms were accelerated, probably had something to do with being bit by a hybrid." Damon continued, looking over to Sheriff Forbes. "Liz, I'm… I'm sorry."

"Just… save my daughter." Liz cried.

I turned back to Caroline and watched her writhe in uncomfortably on her bed. ""I don't know if I can." Damon answered, "But I will do everything I can." He said brushing a piece of Sheriff Forbes hair behind her ear. He walked out of the room and I followed after him.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked while Damon took out his cell phone. He held it to his ear a minute and turned to me.

"The plan is you sit tight while I figure out where Stefan is and then the pair of us figure out how to help Caroline." He started down the stairs.

"You don't think helping Caroline is more important than finding Stefan?" I snapped.

"Where's Elena?" Damon asked.

"What?"

"Elena, you know little brunette you were hanging out in the woods with last I checked."

"I don't know we heard Stefan scream for her and she took off after him."

"You just let her run off on her own?" Damon growled.

"Yeah, I did remember, I kinda saved your life instead of following her around like some lost puppy."

"Well now her and Stefan are both missing."

"I'm more worried about Caroline at the moment. I mean she is the one that dying upstairs."

Suddenly Damon grabbed me by the remnants of my shirt and pinned me to the wall, "Look, I have no idea where to even start to find a way to help Blondie upstairs and you know what, it sucks. Okay."

"What about a spell?" I asked and Damon let me go.

"What?" he asked.

"A spell," I said again, "we could ask Bonnie. See if she can do something."

"I can't help her Matt, not with magic." Bonnie said. It was strange to have someone talking directly to me while I was standing next to Damon, normally I'd be over looked.

"What do mean?" I asked.

"I mean I can't heal a vampire with magic, Matt." I just stared at her.

"Bonnie, we just risked our lives to save you because you're our friend. Are you telling me that you're just going to let her die?"

"You don't understand. Vampires aren't linked to nature the way people are helping her would have severe consequences for me, for everyone."

I shook my head, "I can't believe I'm hearing this."

"I wonder if it was Mama Bennett in there if you'd be acting all high and mighty." Damon said snidely.

"But it isn't, she's lying the same ditch Tyler and the others are, with a stake through her chest."

"Sorry to interrupt," Faye said walking onto the porch Lee following behind her, "but she's not exactly the only witch in town."

"And why would you help us." Damon said pointing to me and him arching his eyebrows.

"Other than the fact that blue eyes here just saved our lives?" Lee asked.

"I need a favor." Faye added smiling,

"How do we know you can even pull off something like this?" Damon asked, staring down Faye.

"You don't, but Lee and I already know exactly what spell to use." She smiled while Lee put his arm around her shoulders.

"You two don't want to do this." Bonnie began, "The imbalance it'll cause-"

"Shut up Bonnie." I snapped, "If you're not going to help us. I think you should go."

"Matt I can't let you do this." She continued.

"Oh my God you're worse than my circle." Faye muttered. Lee grinned as she stepped out of his embrace walking up to Bonnie's face, "Look, we're doing the spell so but out."

"What exactly do you need?" I asked driving Caroline's car, back out to the clearing.

"Callum stole something of mine and I need it back in order to perform the kind of magic your friend needs." Faye smiled at me from the back seat.

Damon turned to look at her. "What pray tell did he steal?"

"A crystal, see my magic is sort of tied up at the moment. The crystal helps magnify my individual power." She answered.

"You were using magic in the field." I said.

"That was different. I was channeling from Lee."

"So you're strong enough to bind another witches magic but not strong enough to do the spell to save Caroline?" I asked.

"That spell would have never worked. It was more of a diversion." she looked over at Lee.

"Thank you, by the way you don't have to do this." I added.

"Well it's quid pro quo. You scratch my back I scratch yours." Faye shot back smiling. "So what's your story?" She continued now looking to Damon.

"Honey, we don't have the time and I don't have the patience." He answered and she just kept on smiling as she slunk back in her seat.

"We're almost there." I said.

"We'll have to walk to the quarry from here." Damon said as I parked and we poured out of the car.

"How much further?" Faye complained latching onto my arm for support as we marched through the woods. Faye stumbled forward one hand clutching the sleeve of my tattered flannel shirt and the other reaching out and hovering over Lee's shoulder.

"Maybe you shouldn't have worn a pair of boot heels to go trekking through the forest." I said as we reached the quarry.

"I didn't see you stopping to change your shirt." She snapped pushing away from me once our feet touched stable ground.

"I'm not complaining about the cold." I shot back, even though I was freezing.

She rolled her eyes. We kept walking a little further till we came across the bodies of those who'd died during the battle earlier. Lee walked right up to Callum and dug into his front pocket, pulling out a large white crystal. Faye clapped her hands together, and then reached out for the crystal. Lee handed it to her a slick smile across her face. She squealed happily and jumped up and down as Lee got to his feet she wrapped her arms around him.

I looked over to Damon as he watched the pair of them closely, and then turned around to face the direction we'd just come in. I followed his gaze and then he groaned in pain falling to his knees, his hands grabbing his head. I knelt down beside him, "Damon!" Bonnie and three others walked out into the quarry as Damon fell to the ground unconscious.

The three strangers, a blonde girl, blonde overly manicure guy, and some emo brunette guy wearing more eyeliner than Faye stood next to Bonnie. I rose to my feet and Faye stepped in front of me, Lee reached for my arm and pulled me a few steps back. "I told you I couldn't let you do this kind of magic Matt. It has consequences." Bonnie shouted. My jaw clenched and Lee put his index finger to his lips. I nodded as he pulled a knife from his back pocket.

"This is wrong Faye!" the blonde girl shouted.

"I didn't think my little field trip would warrant a visit from Cassie Blake and her fan club." Faye responded.

"Faye, don't do this." The girl looking guy said.

"Oh shut up Jake I don't think your master gave you permission to speak." She snapped.

"Faye!" eye makeup said.

"Eat me Adam!" Faye screamed back.

Lee slid the knife across the palm of my hand and I winced as Lee did the same to himself. He held out his hand and I grabbed it instinctively. I could feel the blood from Lee's hand pool into my own palm and spill onto the ground.

"Faye," Cassie started, "Vampires are abominations! We can't heal them!"

"Said the girl with dark magic in her blood. How linked to nature are you?"

"You can't do individual magic Faye! You're just causing drama." Adam added.

Lee slid the knife over my forearm and then his own. We clenched each other's hand as hard as we could. I could feel my face contorting in pain while Lee went down to one knee. I noticed Faye take a step back and she was standing in a small puddle of our blood. "You don't know what drama is." Faye replied. "I hope you brought your family's crystal Cassie. I could use the boost." She lifted the heel of her boot and slammed it into the ground. I felt electricity pull through my body and out of my arm and into the earth. "Boom." She said and there was a crash of thunder. Bonnie and the three others flew back through the air crashing to the ground.

I shook my head and pulled Lee up to his feet. "What was that?" I asked him as Faye walked over to Cassie.

"She used our blood as a conductor to help strengthen her channel to the earth." He answered .

"Got it!" Faye shouted raising another crystal identical to the one that had been taken from Callum just minutes ago.

"Okay so you got what you came for." I said, and Faye looked at me moving my head to the left.

"Yeah, so I'm thinking we should probably get back to your friend as soon as possible." She said after a beat and I exhaled. "What? You didn't think I'd go back on my word, did you?" she asked snidely arching an eye brow.

I smiled feeling more reassured, "Could you blame me?" she walked over placing her arm around me.

"You just helped me bitch slap Cassie Blake and get my solo magic back. You're my hero."

"Okay, so the spell is basically transference." Lee explained, "The bite will move from Caroline here to you." I nodded my head, "and since you're human."

"The poison won't affect you." Damon reassured.

"Okay, let's get started." I said lying on the bed beside Caroline.

Faye walked into the room and closed the door behind her, "Damon pull the bed into the center of the room." She said and Damon did so easily. Faye traced a circle across the bed room floor around the bed and then laid down a circle of salt clockwise. She took a deep breath. Damon on the outside of the circle Lee and Caroline standing at the foot of the bed and Caroline and I laying on the bed. I reached out holding her hand.

"Caroline." I whispered but she didn't move.

I squeezed her hand more tightly and remember our kiss on the stage, painting the banner for the career fair, and getting caught making out with her by my mom. Faye walked over to my side and placed a white rose on my chest. Then walked over to the other side and placed a red one over Caroline. When she reached the foot of the bed she looked over to Lee and he nodded. I felt Faye's hand on my ankle and saw her other hand grab Caroline's. "Damon." She said looking to the vampire by the door, "Don't let anyone get in here, and don't break the circle." Lee placed his hands on her shoulders and the pair of them started talking in French.

Caroline started to move like she was uncomfortable and then she started to scream. "Caroline!" I shouted.

"Matt stay still and don't talk." Lee stated firmly and then rejoined Faye's unbroken chanting. Caroline continued to scream and then she started convulsing. Blood pouring out of her drenching the sheets we lay on. Her grip on my hand tightened and I felt bones start to break. I let out a scream of pain while Damon leaned against the door keeping Sheriff Forbes out. Suddenly there was this pulling feeling in my gut and my blood started to heat up. I was on fire from the inside and my body started shaking uncontrollably as I was cooking from the inside out.

"Something's wrong!" I screamed.

"It's the price for messing with the balance of things. The pain will pass." Lee said, but I could barely make out what he was saying.

My eyes opened slowly and the first person I saw was Meredith Fell. "Hey." I said trying to prop myself up.

"He speaks." She said injecting something into my IV. "You had us worried there for a second."

I looked to my left arm and there was a large gauze pad. "We stitched up the lacerations on your chest and arms also the bites on your arm and neck have been stitched up and gauzed. We're just giving you some vicodin for the pain." I smiled at her weakly.

"Thanks, where's Caroline?" I asked just as my ex walked into my hospital room.

"Hey." She smiled broadly and my own smile perked up.

"It worked."

"Yep," she said, "Good as new."

"We would have given you blood to heal, but the witches said they didn't know how it would affect the spell." Meredith added, but I didn't take my eyes off Caroline, "I'll just give you two a minute." Meredith said and left.

"How are you feeling?" Caroline asked.

"Fine," I lied, my whole body hurt. "How do you feel?"

"Good, I mean minus the fact that I was almost killed by my boyfriend, saved by my ex, and a big chunk of my social circle is laying in the quarry by the falls."

"Anyone hear from Elena or Stefan?" I asked shaking my head.

"No, but on a darker note Rebekah and Kol are missing too."

"What?"

"Yeah, Alaric said they were being stored in the Damon's basement and now they're just gone."

"Alaric, he's okay?" I didn't remember seeing him after shooting the hybrids with Elena.

"Yeah, Tyler blindsided him in the woods. He ripped out a good part of his throat too." Caroline took a seat at the edge of my bed. "Looks like your new friends are sticking around." She added.

"Who, Lee and Faye?"

She nodded, "They been dropping by every day. The flowers over there are from them." She pointed to a pot of lavender. "They said you made them feel right at home."

"Weird." I said and Caroline smiled.

"You have that effect on people Matt. You make them feel accepted, loved." She leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. "Thank you." Her hand slid over mine and I held it. "What you did was dangerous and stupid, so thank you."

I nodded as the door opened and my mom walked in, "Hey Matty." She said leaning against the door jam.


End file.
